


Home Stretch

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun goes into heat on a flight. Technically it's Jongdae's fault, but he's mad about it anyway.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 83





	Home Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> this is absurd.

Sehun’s heat wasn’t due for at least another week but halfway into a six-hour flight, it started to bloom under his skin. The symptoms were subtle still, but he was in tune with his body enough to know what was happening. There must have been an alpha close to their rut nearby or something in the recycled cabin air that was affecting him, he guessed. He decided to go to the bathroom to wash his face and give himself a once over, but he wasn't worried. 

The plane wasn’t full, which was nice because it meant Sehun only had one other person in his row—a shorter guy on the aisle who looked like a beta or a fellow omega. Unfortunately he was asleep so Sehun was going to have to climb over him. He unbuckled his belt and got up, wincing as his ass unavoidably passed within inches of the stranger's face.

The guy was awake when he got back and Sehun felt himself flush as he shuffled past, murmuring apologies but avoiding his eyes. Back in his seat, Sehun mangled his pillow against the window, determined to sleep.

By the time the drink service was over, Jongdae knew he was going to have to strap a blanket over his lap and fake unconsciousness for the rest of the flight. He could tell the tall slender omega with the long limbs and small mouth by the window was near his heat, and he smelled fucking _delicious_. Jongdae cupped his tiny coffee close to his face to try to drown it out, grateful for the tray covering his slowly hardening dick.

But an hour later, when Jongdae's blanket was carefully in place and his eyes closed, the omega stepped over him, filling Jongdae's nose with the sweet scent of ripe slick. It wasn't much, barely there really, but it was enough to have Jongdae gripping the armrests as his filling knot began to throb against his fly.

That would definitely be visible even under the blanket. Fuck.

He was debating asking a flight attendant to reseat him for the remainder of the flight when the omega came back, hair damp and cheeks flushed.

They made eye contact and Jongdae froze, holding his breath as the omega approached their row. He muttered an 'excuse me' as Jongdae stood and let him by, the flimsy blanket in a death grip over his crotch.

Sometime later Sehun woke himself with a bitten off moan. He jerked to consciousness, suddenly aware of three things: that his ass had started to leak, that he was hard in his pants, and that his seatmate was staring at him.

The guy’s dark eyes were cold and hungry, and Sehun couldn’t help but stare back, worried he’d done or said something weird in his sleep. Eventually the guy blinked, breaking the tension, and Sehun saw that the man was white-knuckling his armrests and that the bulge of a knot was obvious under the seat belt.

Oh.

So not a beta or omega then. No wonder Sehun’s heat had come early and, apparently, spiraled out of control while he napped: he was in close proximity to an alpha. An alpha that smelled heady and rich and Sehun already wanted to bury his nose in his balls and _drown_.

The guy cleared his throat and Sehun’s eyes snapped to his face, realizing he’d been caught staring at the alpha’s dick. Shit.

‘Uh, I-,’ Sehun started, biting his lip. The alpha tracked the movement. ‘We’re both only going to feel worse unless we do something about it,’ he ventured in a small voice.

'I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ the alpha said through gritted teeth, like his cock wasn’t about to burst out of his pants.

Sehun rolled his eyes and reached over to palm the alpha’s crotch, touching the knot they both knew was there. It was wide and hot and pulsing under Sehun’s fingers, and he swore he felt his pupils dilate. 

The alpha snarled and grabbed Sehun’s wrist. 

'Don’t.’

'Should we - in the bathroom - I mean. It would fix it, right?’ Sehun suggested hesitantly.

The alpha took a deep breath, closing his eyes and unclenching his jaw. He looked like he was in pain. Sehun thought he was pretty for an alpha, with sharp, strong features and a delicate nose, and the longest eyelashes he’d ever seen.

'Jongdae,’ the alpha said, unbuckling his seat belt and standing up. 'My name’s Jongdae.’

Sehun barely had time to undo his own belt before Jongdae was dragging him up the aisle with the bruising grip he still had on his wrist. He all but shoved Sehun into the tiny bathroom cubicle then squeezed in against him, barely getting the door shut behind them.

'I’m Sehun.’

Now that they were alone, Sehun could _see_ Jongdae let go of his control. The restraint washed out of his muscles in a wave. He pushed Sehun up against the wall and leaned up to press their mouths together. 'A wet, needy omega, that’s who you fucking are,’ Jongdae said, biting at Sehun’s lips. 'Turn around.’

Sehun whined and knelt on the toilet lid as Jongdae roughly shoved their pants down around their thighs. The position was already uncomfortable—the metal under his knees hard and narrow—but his heat was raging now and there was an alpha with his dick out so he’d deal with it.

Jongdae spread Sehun’s cheeks, revealing his wet furl and barely held back a growl. 'Fuck,’ he grunted, dragging his thumb through the slick already sliding down Sehun’s balls. 'Fuck, you’re fucking desperate for it already aren’t you.’

His voice was rough and distant like he was talking to himself, but Sehun answered anyway.

'Your fault - ’ but he was cut off by the fat head of Jongdae’s cock already pushing into his buttery-soft hole, spreading him wide. Sehun moaned into his forearm, vaguely aware that while they were alone they weren’t in private, and a plane full of people had probably seen them crowd into the bathroom together.

But that was as far as the thought went because the next second Jongdae’s hot dick was shoving into him, hard and relentless in a way that would have hurt if Sehun hadn’t been in heat. He hadn’t seen the alpha’s cock yet but It certainly _felt_ thick, like Jongdae was forcing all the air out of his body and replacing it with alpha. It was bliss.

'Look at you fucking take it,’ Jongdae whispered harshly, small fingers gripping Sehun’s hips so tightly he knew it would leave marks. ‘So fucking wet and tight for me.’ He pulled back, rubbing his cock over Sehun’s prostate and making him groan. 

‘Please, Jongdae, alpha- !’ They’d only just started and part of Jongdae’s knot was already pressing against Sehun’s rim, slowly forcing it open with every thrust. He could tell that it was big, even half full.

‘Is this what you wanted?’ Jongdae hissed. ‘Is this what you fucking wanted? This was your! Brilliant! Idea!’

The lack of space meant Jongdae’s sharp hips rammed meanly against Sehun’s ass, making him brace himself against the plastic wall behind the toilet.

Whatever. ‘Yes, yeah, need it,’ Sehun rambled, the desperation pounding in his blood now. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the wet, hot drag of the alpha’s dick in his hole. He felt speared, spread wide open, and Sehun groaned as more blood-hot slick dripped down the backs of his thighs.

‘Gonna keep you here omega.’ Another push in, another groan. ‘Gonna stuff you full of cock,’ - out - ‘knot,’ - in - ‘and come,’ -out. Jongdae was thrusting with every word, punching deep into Sehun’s willing body. ‘Gonna keep you hanging off my knot until we land.’

Sehun whimpered in agreement, arching his back. He was rapidly sliding toward delirious, dick-drunk and head swimming with their combined scents, sweat, and slick building in the tiny space. It was absurd given their situation but he wanted it, so fucking badly, and he needed Jongdae to give it to him.

Jongdae kept fucking with short, stabbing thrusts, like he was eager to both get off and punish him. Sehun’s thoughts were sticky with pleasure, feeling fantastic but wanting more. He pushed his tshirt between his teeth to muffle his sniffles and tongued at the sweaty fabric. 

A half-dozen frantic thrusts later and the omega’s rim finally gave way, clutching at Jongdae’s knot as it sucked it inside. Jongdae came with a low groan, tugging Sehun firmly against his hips as he shuddered and rocked to push his come deep inside. Senses swamped by the spike of Jongdae’s pleasure, Sehun barely heard him growling about ‘needy fucking bitch’ and ‘bred until you drip’. 

Sehun let out a tiny, cracked sound as the alpha filled him, hot and creamy. He desperately wanted to come too but he couldn’t reach his dick. Then Jongdae ran his thumb over Sehun’s smoothed out rim where they were joined. The dual sensations of the knotted cock jerking inside him and gentle pressure on his tight hole was enough to make him come untouched with a muffled shout.

‘Fuck,’ Jongdae grunted, shoving his dick impossibly deep again, chasing the tightness of Sehun’s own orgasm. When Sehun was done coming, he felt Jongdae spill more lines of spunk inside him and moaned at the feeling. 

Even though he’d finally come, Sehun’s heat made him feel stable but not calm. It was like he was fizzing around the edges, only held in place by Jongdae's cock nailing him down. He hoped he’d feel more like himself, more _human_ , by the time the knot went down—there was no hope they’d get to hide in the lav through landing and slip out after everyone else, after all.

‘Jesus fucking Christ Sehun,’ Jongdae panted. He’d released his grip on Sehun’s hips and pet over his sweaty flanks in long, slow strokes. Given that there was no room to cuddle, Sehun appreciated the gesture. ‘Fifteen minutes, give or take. Think your knees will last that long?’

Jongdae’s voice was still low but softer now, less rough. Sehun thought could hear a smile in it.

‘They’re gonna have to I guess.’ He took a deep breath and winced as the too-big knot tugged painfully. At least fifteen minutes then. ‘We gonna camp here until they turn on the seat belt sign?

Jongdae snorted. Sehun heard him pull tissues out of the dispenser then felt the cheap paper swipe over his skin. ‘They can just use the other bathrooms.’ He threw away the dirty tissues and got more. ‘Or we could just leave, they all know this was your idea anyway.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on tumblr](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
